


能言者的幸运平方

by lockwriter109



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockwriter109/pseuds/lockwriter109





	能言者的幸运平方

1

外表嚣张霸道的是莱耶斯  
骨子里强势不容拒绝的是莫里森

麦克雷说我真的不行了的时候，  
莱耶斯会无视麦克雷的哀道再强一次，表情依旧冷淡，但是速度会加快

麦克雷说我真的不行了的时候，  
莫里森会说：我精确的测算过你的体能训练可以达到的接受度，再来两次是绝对没问题的。

然后在牛仔奄奄一息的时候骄傲的说道：我算的没错吧～

2

性致，不是时刻都有的  
得看心情  
还有日子

两位领导者同时归来的时候，麦克雷明确的表示，他现在真的没兴致

不过没关系，莱耶斯拽着牛仔的后颈拖进了房间。

过会儿就有了

3

莫里森不喜麦克雷抽烟，  
对身体不好

牛仔深觉大战过后若不来只烟，  
对心情不好。

最终在指挥官的压迫下改成了大战过后来一发

路边的草丛中，破旧坍塌的房屋后，  
目标点的墙壁前，运载车的车盖上……

麦克雷揉着腰想道，心情是好了，可对身体好像更不好了

4

麦克雷基本不守时，是莫里森长官最头疼的

曾经只是开会迟到  
渐渐发展成直接翘会

开会时间都订到下午三点了，能不能别再拿我昨天晚上次数太多做借口了？！  
指挥官怒吼

5

跟两位长官谈恋爱有什么变化？  
大概就是

练得不好乖乖挨揍变成练得不好乖乖被强  
违反记录乖乖被罚变成违反纪律乖乖被操

如果违反纪律的那天，又练得不好呢？

杰西你怎么又不说话了

6

重逢之后，麦克雷拒绝再做接受一方，他决心为自己争取到公平合法的体位

“士兵76，你的技术不好，要不要试试我的？”

士兵扶了扶护目镜，“我查过了，不由自主的挺直身体，鼻翼微张，呼吸急促……这是兴奋的表现”

“死神，你……”  
“既然来了，就赶紧脱衣服趴好”。深沉的声音毫不留情打断牛仔未出口的话

7

跟莫里森在一起时，永远不用自己事后清理，

毕竟完事后真没什么力气了。而且莫里森很温柔

跟莱耶斯在一起时，永远都是自己去清理，

为什么不让长官帮忙呢？

因为莱耶斯永远都不懂，清理的时候，手指真的不用再一直一直挤压某个点了。

8

麦克雷曾疯狂的暗恋莫里森指挥官

金发，细腰，大长腿

即使是年少时被莱耶斯按在训练场贯穿时，

他也忘不了指挥官深蓝似海的眼眸，  
和打高尔夫挥杆时的看起来柔软无比的腰肢

不过此时此刻，他发现自己更爱莱耶斯

在经验较少的指挥官的横冲直撞下，喘不过气的牛仔表示真的快废了

9

莱耶斯跟莫里森时常吵架

牙膏从中间挤还是后面挤，他们都可以吵起来。

吵得脸红脖子粗，愤怒的拿枪互怼。

直到吃完晚饭

“杰西说上次那个姿势不错”  
“今晚你从前，我从后？”  
“成交”

两位长官相视一笑

-end-


End file.
